Complications
by maddisonlvr
Summary: Why were things always complicated? Just as everything started to work out someone had to show up and complicate everything? Derek finds out something that could jepordize his relationship with Mer. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Background: Set in Season 3. Added a few new characters. Pairings: Undecided except for MerDer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young girl about 22 is standing outside of an apartment knocking on the door. She is holding a crumbled piece of paper in her hand and turns around to walk off just as the door opens, and man is standing in the doorway, he looks to be a a few years older than her. She looks at him for a mintue before walking inside.  
_

_"You've been crying." _

As he says this more tears begin to stream down her cheeks, and he pulls her into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

_She pulls out of his arms and steps back so she can look at him. _

"I,..I'm, She sighs Mark, I messed up. I made a huge mistake, and...and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

She hands him the piece of paper she's been holding and sits down on the couch. He reads the paper and stares at her for a moment before sitting down next to her.

_"You're pregnant?" _

She nods her head and more tears slide down her cheek. He cups her face in his hand and wipes away her tears with his thumb.

_"Raven, it's okay, it'll be okay. We can get through this, a baby isn't the end of the world." _

She starts shaking her head.

"No. You don't understand. It won't be okay. The baby isn't yours, She pauses for a second. It's Derek's.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Four Years Later  
**

As Raven Montgomery walks through the doors of Seattle Grace she knows exactly what she has to do. She has everything all planned out. She knows exactly what she's going to say to him, and how she plans to tell him, that is until she sees him. As she walks up to the nurse's station she sees him, leaned up against the wall flirting with an intern, an intern she knows, is Meredith Grey. Everything freezes for a moment, and all the memories come flooding back. She can't get that night four and a half years ago out of her head, it keeps replaying in her mind but she's quickly, pulled from her thoughts has her four year old lets go and of her hand and starts running down the hallway.

"DADDY!!"

Raven turns around to see her daughter running down the hallway.

"Rachel Elizabeth Montgomery. Get back over here."

Mark Sloan turns around to find the four year old running at him full speed. He hasn't seen her in over a year and is shocked to see that she's in Seattle. Before he has time to figure out why she's there the little girl jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Did you miss me Daddy? Did you?"

"I did, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too!"

"What are you doing here?

"Mommy said we were going on an adventure!! But her didn't say we would find you!"

"Are you happy to see me?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rachel Elizabeth Montgomery. Get back over here."

Derek turns around almost instantly after he hears her voice. He would know it anywhere. He hadn't seen her in four years, and still just the sound of her voice can make his heart drop. Derek is pulled from his thoughts has he hears Meredith say his name.

"Derek...Derek. Are you okay?"

He's still staring at Raven but manages to choke out a sentence.

"Uh, umm yeah. I'm fine. I'll uh, be right back."

He doesn't even look at her before walking in Raven's direction. He's not even sure why, it's obvious she's not here to see him. Meredith watches him walk away, but it doesn't take her long to follow him. Derek is acting really weird and she wants to know what's going on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven walks over to where Mark is standing with her daughter. She doesn't know what to say to him, she hadn't seen in him over a year.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to Seattle."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I can look at you and tell you're not fine. What's going on?"

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. I'm fine. Really."

"Ray, you can't lie to me."

Just then Derek walks up with Meredith not too far behind him.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

"Derek. Hi, umm actually. I came to see you."

There is an awkward silence, but not for long as the little girl in Mark's arms starts waving at Derek and Meredith.

"Hi! I'm Rachel!"

Meredith is comletely shocked, and can't help but stare at Rachel. She there was no denying that she was Derek's daughter. She had his deep blue eyes and dark black curls. Meredith could feel her heart break into just looking at the little girl. She loved Derek, but she didn't know if she could handle anymore of his secrets.

Okay like I said my first fanfic. So if you completely hate it tell me, but I hope you like it. Please read and review.

**  
**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I'm going to try and clarify all the relationships in this chapter. Hope you like it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Derek, we need to talk."

Derek looks over at Meredith and can see the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly her pager goes off.

"That's Bailey. I've got to go."

"Mer, wait."

"We can talk later."

Without another word she walks off. Derek looks at Raven and then back at Rachel.

"So, we need to talk."

Raven turns to look at Mark.

"Can you watch her for me? Or at least take her to Addison?"

"But mommy! I want to stay with daddy."

"Well, you'll have to work that out with daddy."Rachel starts to pout, and gives Mark her puppy face that she knows he can't resist.

"I can watch her. If anything comes up I'll take her to Addie."

"Thank you."

"Bye mommy!"

"Be good."

"I will!"

She follows Derek into an on call room and he immediately starts pacing as best he can in the small room.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Derek."

"No. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Ok. I don't know."

"Why now? After four years? What made you decide to tell me now?"

"She's sick. She has leukimia and she needs a bone marrow transplant."

"She has leukimia?"

"ALS. She was diagnosised a year a half ago. She just relapsed last month."

"You're not a match."

"No."

"And you're hoping I am."

"I don't want anything from you. I'm not asking you to be in her life, I'm not asking you for money. All I'm asking is for you to save her life. "

"If you let me be in her life."

"What?"

"I'll do the transplant, but I want to be in her life. I want her to know who I am."

"Why?"

"I'm her father."

"No Derek, you're not. You're the guy that got me pregnant. Nothing more."

She storms out of the oncall room slamming the door behind her.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meredith sees Raven walk out of the oncall room and takes the oppertunity to talk to Derek. When she walks in he's sitting on the bed with is head in his hands.

"Hey."

"I didn't know."

"What?"

"About Rachel. I didn't know. She never told me. Not until today at least."

"Oh."

Meredith sits down on the bed and lays her head on Derek's shoulder.

"It was four years ago. The night I caught Addison with Mark. I hadn't planned on sleeping with her. I hadn't even planned on staying. I was just going to tell her and leave."

"That Addison cheated on you." Meredith says this as more of a question than a statement.

"No. That Mark cheated on her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you know I wasn't hiding anything else from you. I want us to be okay."

"We are okay Derek. Its not your fault she didn't tell you. I can't be mad at you for that."

"Ok."

"Why did she decide to tell you now?"

"Rachel has leukimia and she needs a bone marrow transplant. Raven's not a match."

"And she's hoping you are."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven walks into Mark's office to find him lying on his couch and Rachel no where to be found.

"Where the hell is my daughter?'

"I got paged so I took her to Addison."

"Oh."

"It went that badly."

"Derek is an ass."

"What did he say?"

She sighs and sits down next to Mark on his couch.

"He wants to be in her life. And that will just complicate things. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Is he going to do the transplant?"

"I don't know."

She looks down and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. He pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her. He'll do the transplant. He wouldn't be Derek if he said no."

"But what if he does. What if he says no? I can't lose her Mark. I can't lose her."

She buries her face into his chest and starts to cry.

"Ray, please don't cry. You know I don't know what to say when you cry. I can handle you mad and screaming, but crying as never been my thing."

This gets a laugh out of her and she looks up at him.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us, what are we doing?"

"We could be giving us another shot."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"You just have to trust me."

She sighs.

"I think I can do that."

Okay so I had some trouble with this chapter. I know it wasn't that great and kind of a fillter but I wanted to clarify everything and I had trouble making it flow. So I hope you like it. I promise the next chapter will have more of a plot to it. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Raven are laying on his couch, no one is saying anything, its not an awkward silence, just silent.

"I probably need to go get Rachel."

"Why?"

"Addison is probably ready to kill me."

"You can't put that off?"

"No. Plus I need to find somewhere to stay."

"You can stay with me."

"You live in a hotel."

"So."

"Three people can't live in a hotel. It just won't work."

"Fine."

"Don't pout. It really doesn't work for you."

She gets up and walks to the door but turns around just before she opens it.

"Where exactly is Rachel?"

"Addison should be in her office. Fifth floor, when you get off the elevator go left and its at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks."

When she walks in Addison's office she finds Rachel asleep on the couch in Addison's office. Raven walks over to Addison's desk and leans against the wall next to her chair.

"You could've of told me you know. I'm your sister. I would have understood."

"Under the circumstances, I don't think you would."

"And what exactly are the circumstances?"

Raven sighs and starts fidgeting with her nails. A nervous habit she's had since she was a kid.

"I didn't mean for it to happen okay, he showed up at my apartment,…."

_Flashback_

"_Derek? It's midnight."_

"_I know, I'm sorry, its just I had no where else to go, and.."_

"_You're rambling."_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Derek sits down on the couch and Raven sits next to him._

"_I caught Addison with Mark."_

_Tears start to form in Raven's eyes._

_About that time the door to her apartment opens and Mark walks in. He sees Derek and knows right away that he told her. _

"_Ray, I'm so sorry.."_

"_Don't. I don't care that you're sorry. I don't care that it was an accident. I don't care. Get out. You can't get your shit tomorrow."_

"_Please, just let me explain."_

"_No. You slept with my sister. There's nothing to explain."_

"_Raven, you don't understand."_

"_Really. What don't I understand?"_

_He doesn't say anything._

"_That's what I thought. Leave Mark. Please, just go."_

_Without another word he turns around and walks out the door. Tears are streaming down Raven's face. She sits down on the couch and basically falls into Derek's arms and starts sobbing._

"_Shh, Shh. It's okay."_

_After a few minutes she calms down and sits back up._

"_Sorry."_

_Derek just stares at her for a second and then starts kissing her, softly at first, but the kiss deepens quickly. He pulls her shirt off and starts fumbling with her bra clasp. _

_End flashback_

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after he left."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know. I planned on it. But you were trying to make your marriage work, and I don't know, it was just so complicated."

"When did Mark come into the picture?"

"After you left, I was scared and I needed someone to talk to. So I showed up at his apartment one day and told him everything. After that, it was easy to forgive him."

"So why are you here now?"

Tears start to form in Raven's eyes and she looks over at her sleeping daughter.

"She needs a bone marrow transplant."

"She has leukemia?"

"I'm not a match. Derek is my last resort."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah. It didn't go so well. He wants to be a part of her life, but how do I tell her that the man she knows as daddy, isn't really daddy? How am I supposed to change everything she knows?"

"You don't really have a choice."

Rachel starts to stir on the couch, she sits up and looks at Raven.

"Mommy.."

"What baby?"

"Me not feel good."

Raven walks over to the couch and sits next to Rachel.

"What doesn't feel good?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders

"You don't know."

She just shakes her head and then lays her head in Raven's lap. Raven puts her hand on her forehead, and then looks over at Addison.

"She's burning up."

Addison walks over and puts her hand on the little girl's forehead.

"You should probably take her to the pediatric floor and let them examine her."

Raven picks Rachel and walks to the door.

"Can you tell me where the pediatric floor is, and page Mark for me?"

"I'll just take you up there. I can get her seen right away."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. And I must correct and error. In the first chapter I said Rachel had ALS, but that was a typo. I meant to type ALL. Just thought I would clear that up, considering they are two totally differnt things.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Mark looks at his pager and sees that he's being paged to the pediatric floor is a little more than shocked.

**  
**When Mark gets up to the pediatric floor, Addison is standing at the nurse's station waiting for him.

"Did you page me?"

"Yeah. It's Rachel."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She has a fever and her white blood cell count is down."

"She needs that transplant."

"Yeah, she's getting worse."

"Where's Raven?"

"She's with Rachel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark walks in Rachel's room she is fast asleep. Raven is standing at the top of her bed running her fingers through her hair. He can see tears stains on her cheeks.

"Hey."

"Her cell count is down."

"I know."

He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"I need to go talk to Derek. Will you stay here incase she wakes up?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Raven bends down and kisses Rachel on her forehead before walking out of her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walks into Derek's office without even knocking. He is working on his laptop and is a little angry that she just walked in.

"You can't knock?"

She closes the door and leans back against it. He looks at her and can see how hard she is trying not to cry.

"Ray, what's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything for a mintue. She just looks at him, trying to keep hold it together because she knows that breaking down in front of him won't help. He stands up and goes to pull her into a hug but she pushes him away.

"Derek, please. She's...Tears start to stream down her face and she trys to wipe them away but quickly realizes its no use. My baby is dying, and if letting you be a part of her life is what it takes to save her, I'm willing to do that. I just, I need to know you're going to do it. Because she needs it this week, her cell count is down, She'll die without the transplant, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'll do it. Today even. I can do it today."

She starts crying again and this time when he goes to hug her she lets him. After a few seconds she pulls away and just looks at him. 

"Thank you."

He cups her face with is hand and starts to kiss her, she starts to kiss him back but quickly realizes what she is doing, and pushes him back.

"Derek, we can't. You have Meredith, and I have Mark, and umm we just can't ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after Raven leaves Meredith walks in Derek's office. He is laying on his couch staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Hey."

He jumps, apparently startled by her presence.

"Did I scare you?"

"I didn't hear you come in."

_"If she had walked in five mintues earlier, He sighs. I can't risk my realtionship with Meredith on feelings I think exsist. Its not worth it."_

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

"Oh. You know, you can talk to me if you need to."

"I'm ok."

This time its Meredith who sighs.

"I'm gonna go."

"No, Mer wait."

"It's fine Derek. I'll leave you to your thinking or whatever."

She walks out slamming the door behind her and Derek throws a pillow at the wall.

_"Damnit."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven steps on to the elevator after leaving Derek's office and is happy to find that it is empty. She leans agaisnt the back wall and runs her through her hair.

_"I do not need this right now. I am focusing on my daughter. My very sick daughter. It was just a kiss. A kiss that meant nothing. I can't have feelings for Derek. I just can't."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short and kind of crappy. But it was needed to get the story where I want it to go. The next chapter will be much better and longer. Please read and review.


	5. Author's Note

Help!!  
I am having sever writers block and I have no idea what to write from here. Suggestions? Annyone? Please help.


End file.
